Perfectly Sinner
by Orenjifox
Summary: Kruger adalah anak tertua dari empat kakak beradik. Ibu mereka, Val yang seorang single parent kini bertemu lagi dengan kekasih idamannya dan berencana menikah. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi bila ternyata calon pendamping Val ternyata adalah perempuan?
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1**

"Kak Kuru, hujannya gede banget, seraam.." suara renyah Kyle saling berlomba dengan rintih hujan yang begitu lebat di luar jendela, membuat music keras yang resah. Kruger, sang kakak, menatap jendela gamang. Hujang yang turun secara statis sejak kemain seperti selaras dengan perasaannya yang galau.

Bagaimana tidak, dua tahun setelah ayah mereka meninggal, ibu mereka akhirnya memutuskan menikah lagi. Kruger tidak masalah dengan ibunya menikah lagi, awalnya ia lega, karena dengan itu sang ibu bisa melanjutkan lagi hidupnya dengan baik. Mommy – begitu biasa ia memanggil ibu tengah bayanya yang masih sangat cantik, mengalami depresi berat paska ditinggal sang ayah. Kruger senang akhirnya sang ibu bisa kembali dengan tawanya yang ceria. Tapi kalau pasangan yang ia pilih juga perempuan? Bahkan dengan empat anak, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang.

"kak Kuru?" sang adik meyadarkan Kruger dari lamunannya, membuat kruger sedikit terkesiap.

"Hm? Yeah.. hujannya memang besar sekali. Untung saja kalian semua sudah di rumah. Kalian sudah makan siang, Kei, Shii?" kuru berjalan melewati dua adiknya ke arah kulkas, sambil berpikir apa yang akan dimasaknya. Sejak ayah mereka meninggal, ia memang mengurus segala keperluan adik-adiknya. Kruger mungkin memang baru berumur 16 tahun, tapi sebagai anak laki-laki tertua, ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga seluruh keluarganya, dan itu termasuk asupan gizi mereka.

"aku belum makan.." si lincah Kyle berlari mendekati kakaknya, beda umur enam tahun membuat Kuru lumayan memanjakan adik-adiknya. "Shii juga belum.." Kyle menunjuk adik kembarnya yang sedang asik bermain PSP, wajah yang sama, tapi jauh lebih pendiam.

"Ok, Momma membuat sandwich tuna, akan kuhangatkan dulu. Ada yang mau coklat atau jeruk panas?"

"aku mau Jeruk panas kak Kuru" jawab Ciel, "biar aku saja yang buat, kak kuru mau apa?"

"aku juga mau buat sendiri kak Kuru!" sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan suara renyah, kyle ingin membantu adik beda sepuluh menitnya itu.

"Jangan deh, nanti dapurnya hancur." Sindir Ciel, bukan bercanda, tapi Kyle memang sangat ceroboh. Dengan seluruh keceriaan dan suara nyaringnya, ia tidak pernah bisa duduk diam lebh dari lima menit, begitu juga dengan barang di tangannya, tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari lima detik.

"enak saja! Akubisa kok kalau Cuma bawain gelas!" protes Kyle.

GLUDUK! BLARR!

"Gyaaaaa!" piring-piring di tangan Kyle berjatuhan disusul suara 'prang' keras dan serpihannya yang menyebar di lantai dapur, membuat shii menyeringai kecil. Ini memang membuktikan teori ke-'tidak bisaan' kyle untuk membantu, meskipun kali ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyle. Petir membuatnya kaget.

"Kei? Kau tidak apa-apa? Tunggu, kalian jangan bergerak dulu.. nanti ada yang terluka" Kruger kembali dengan makanannya – menghampiri Kyle setelah menyimpan sandwich tuna yang kini mengepul panas di meja. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil sapu kecil dan membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai, "well, sepertinya Shii benar, lebih baik kau tunggu sambil nonton TV, biar kubuatkan coklat panasnya."

Kyle meringis merasa bersalah, tapi kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Ciel. "Aku tunggu di sini saja ya kak? Aku janji gak akan menyentuh apapun" cengir Kyle.

Hening sejenak, suara hujan masih sangat dominan. Sayup-sayup Kruger mendengar adik perempuan bungsunya, Claire, di lantai atas. Gadis mungil yang masih berumur dua tahun dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Lima menit saja cukup untuk Kruger kembali dan mendudukkan Claire di kursi bayinya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makanan untuk si kembar , sementara sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kak Kuru, apa pasangan mommi orang yang baik?" Tanya Kyle, kali ini cukup membuat gerakan Kruger terhenti.

"Entahlah, mommy bilang aku dulu pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku sama sekali gak ingat. Yah.. tapi yang pasti, kalau kalian merasa tidak nyaman dengan mereka, katakan saja padaku." Kruger seperti mengutarakan kecemasannya. Ia tidak tahu wanita seperti apa yang dicintai ibunya ini. Dan ia lebih tidak tahu bagaimana anak-anaknya.

"Kuharap dia dan anak-anaknya orang baik," sahut kei ringan, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tidak sampai ke lantai, "aku senang kok bisa punya lebih banyak lagi saudara… siapa tahu bisa main baseball bersama"

Kruger ikut tersenyum mendengar pendapat polos adiknya. Semoga saja mereka memang orang yang baik, tapi kalau tidak, apapun yang terjadi ia berjanji akan melindungi adik-adiknya.

"apa mereka akan menyukaiku?" Kyle masih menyuarakan pikirannya, Kruger tahu adiknya cemas, orang-orang ini benar-benar baru untuk mereka. Sebenarnya Kruger jauh lebih tidak nyaman, Ia tidak pernah bisa cocok dengan orang baru, apalagi dengan cepat. Di sekolah saja ia hanya punya beberapa teman, dan kalau mau dikatakan di telepon genggamnya, Kruger hanya punya beberapa kontak untuk dihubungi.

"tentu saja," Kruger menjawab tak yakin. "selama kau menjadi anak yang baik. Shii juga ya?"

"yeah" Ciel hanya menjawab seadanya. Kyle dan Ciel hanya berbeda sepuluh menit. Tapi adik kembar Kyle ini jauh lebih dewasa disbanding umurnya. Semua orang kadang cemas dengan Ciel yang jarang bicara, jarang berinteraksi dengan orang baru. Seperti ada tirai di depan Ciel yang membuatnya tidak tersentuh. Saat paling banyak Ciel bicara adalah saat ia bersama Kyle, mau tidak mau karena Kyle tidak pernah diam kecuali saat tidur.

"Shii, menurutmu Gal orangnya baik ga? Anak-anaknya gimana? Mereka punya banyak mainan gak?"

"mana kutahu, yang jelas mereka gak akan suka anak cerewet sepertimu." Kembali sibuk dengan PSPnya, malas menanggapi Kyle,

"huu! Dasar sinis" Kyle menjulurkan lidahnya. "minggu depan kita pindah ke New York… Ini pasti keren sekali, aku mau naik patung liberty!" Kyle tertawa renyah, seperti memberi kehangatan diantara perasaan muram saudara-saudaranya.

Yah, setidaknya mereka akan pindah ke jantung dunia minggu depan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2**

dua minggu kemudian.

"Kak Kuru, aku gak bisa menemukan topiku.." keluh Kyle, padahal semua barang-barang mereka sudah dipack dan siap angkut. Hari ini mereka akan pindah ke New York, meninggalkan paris.

"sudahlah, tinggalkan saja topi bututmu itu.. nanti juga bisa beli lagi. Bentar lagi taksinya datang nih." Kembaran kyle mengomel dengan mata yang hampir gak pernah lepas dari PSP.

Ciel menggembungkan pipinya, komentar sinis adiknya membuat ia makin gusar. Itu topi yang dibelikan ayah mereka saat pergi ke pertandingan baseball terakhir mereka, mana bisa ia tinggalkan. "itu topi favoritku tau!"

Dari belakang Kyle, si sulung sekarang mengunci pintu rumah yang sudah hapir enam belas tahun mereka tempati. Kruger lahir dan tumbuh di sini, rumah ini memiliki begitu banyak kenangan untuknya. Berat rasanya pergi, tapi kalau untuk membuat ibunya bahagia lagi, ia harus rela meninggalkannya. "kau meninggalkan ini di toilet kei" Kruger memasang topi baseball di kepala adiknya, "lain kali hati-hatilah dengan barang-barangmu."

Kyle membetulkan posisi topinya lalu tersenyum lebar, "hehe.. thanks kak kuru.."

"aku senang kalian semua bersemangat," Valrhona, Ibu ketiga anak itu tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya hangat seperti Kyle, ada rona merah kebahagiaan di pipi putih mulusnya. "ayo kita pergi, taksinya sudah datang."

Dibantu kruger mengangkut koper mereka, seluruh anggota keluarga naik ke taksinya. Barang-barang berat mereka sudah dikirim via paket kemarin malam, jadi tidak banyak yang harus diangkut kecuali beberapa tas pakaian saja.

Bandara terlihat ramai seperti biasa, orang lalu lalang dengan suara kaku seorang gadis yang mengumumkan jadwal keberangkatan. Lima orang keluarga itu duduk berkumpul di satu jejeran kursi, menunggu pesawat mereka datang. Kyle tampak ceria, memakan donatnya dengan rakus. Val asik mengajak bercanda satu-satunya gadis mungilnya, Claire. Sementara dua sisanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ciel sibuk dengan jari di PSPnya, dan Kruger sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka nanti, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Perjalanan berlangsung seperti sekejap. Semuanya terlelap nyaman begitu duduk di kursi besar pesawat, acara beres-beres beberapa hari sebelumnya memang menguras banyak energi. Bahkan Kyle dan Ciel pun saling menyenderkan kepala, tidur kelelahan.

Sampai suara formal gadis yang mengumumkan pesawat akan landing kembali berkumandang. Pramugari-pramugari cantik mulai membangunkan penumpangnya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Perjalanan diakhiri dengan pekik kegirangan Kyle saat melihat patung liberti besar menjulang yang mereka lewati, dan beberapa menit kemudian roda pesawat yang berdecit ketika menginjak tanah J.F. _Kennedy International airport_.

"VAL! Di sini!" seorang wanita tengah baya melambai semangat, suaranya yang serak-serak basah begitu tegas diantara keramaian bandara. Tingginya sekitar 175 cm, begitu seksi dibalut celana hitam ketat ban boots gagah, bahkan parka coklatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh sempurna Galatea. Rambut kecoklatannya nyaris oranye, tampak selaras dengan kulit gelap Gal, disanggul acak-acakan ke belakang. Keberadaannya seperti menyedot perhatian semua orang.

Val menyambut kekasihnya senang. Balas melambai dan memeluknya, "kau sudah lama menunggu?" ia bertanya basa-basi lalu mulai memanggil anak-anaknya. "Kuru, Shii, Kei, ini Gal.. tapi kuharap kalian mau memanggilnya Momma mulai sekarang.." senyumnya merona.

Gal tersenyum lembut, keempat anak dari perempuan yang ia cintai itu, sekarang menjadi anaknya juga. Ia sudah pernah bertemu mereka saat bocah-bocah itu masih kecil, bahkan saat masih ada di perut Val. Galatea dan Valrhona sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, mungkin Gal sendiri sudah menyukai Val sejak ia masih SMA. Tapi nasib berkata lain, Gal dan Val masing-masing bertemu dengan pria idaman mereka. Meskipun itu tidak lama, setelah keduanya kembali sendiri dengan prasaan yang hancur saat ini mereka kembali bersama, bahkan dengan depalan anak, Gal tidak sabar menanti betapa serunya hidup mereka setelah ini.

"kau seperti tomb raider momma!" Kyle menatap Gal takjub. Memang ada aura maskulin yang begitu kental keluar dari Gal, begitu percaya diri dan kuat, tapi masih tidak meninggalkan senyum seorang ibunya.

Gal tertawa kecil, "kau bisa saja... Kyle kan?" ia berjongkok agar matanya sejajar dengan bocah ceria di depannya. "Dan ini pasti Ciel... Val banyak bercerita tentang kalian" gumamnya, "kalian mirip sekali dengan Clo." Warna hitam pekat pada rambut si kembar dan mata birunya yang seperti langit memang benar-benar sama dengan almarhum ayah mereka, seperti miniatur hidup.

"dan ini pastilah Kruger." Gal bangun dari jongkoknya, mengusap pipi Kruger lembut. "wajahmu mirip ibumu, tapi ini juga mata Clo. Kau sudah besar sekali ya nak.. dulu kau manis sekali." Gal terkekeh mengenang beberapa saat yang hanya dia dan Val yang ingat. "dan si kecil ini pastilah Claire.. " Gal mengecup pipi gembil Claire yang ada di gendongan Val, gadis mungil itu hanya mengerjap, dengan ekspresi masih datar menatap dalam ke arah Gal.

"Aku senang kalian sampai dengan selamat, dan oh.. ini saudara kalian juga" Gal memanggil seseorang. Anak sulungnya yang kelewat tinggi. Dua layer baju tidak menyembunyikan tubuh tegapnya, 189 cm dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau yang hampir biru, remaja yang sebenarnya seumur dengan Kruger itu dengan malas menghampiri ibunya. "Ash, ayo beri salam!" Gal berbisik keras sambil menyikut rusuk anaknya pelan.

"hmm.." Ash cuma tersenyum seadanya, tapi diambut pelukan sayang Val.

"Kau benar-benar tumbuh besar ya Ash? Beda sekali dengan foto yang Gal kirimkan" Val tertawa kecil, "padahal dulu kau kecil sekali.." Val sekilas membayangkan, lalu menarik pelan lengan kruger. "Dan ini Kruger, kau bisa memanggilnya Kuru... Kuru, ini Aslan, Ash.. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan kalian karena kalian dulu sudah jadi teman akrab kan?" Val tersenyum senang.

Kruger tidak bisa menyembunyikan kernyit di alisnya, ia tidak mungkin punya teman seperti ini. Cowok dengan penampilan dan wajah yang sok 'oh-i'm-so-popular' ini. Bahkan mimpi pun tidak. "Mom, itu dulu sekali. Sudah kubilang kan, aku lupa?" bibir kruger sedikit mengerucut protes.

"Ya.. ya, nanti kau juga ingat sayang.." seperti mengabaikan pernyataan Kruger, anak remaja memang begitu –pikir Val, kadang terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

"haha, sudahlah.. anak-anak yang lain sudah menunggu di rumah," sela Gal, "Kau tahu, Eiji membuatkan makan malam besar untuk kita semua. Dia bersemangat sekali, apalagi saat kuceritakan akan ada yang menyukai makanan super manisnya, ia membuatkan kue pelangi untukmu dan Ciel." Gal merangkul pundak Kyle dan berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir, diikuti semuanya.

"Aku tidak sabar makan cakenya Momma!" Kyle tertawa girang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3**

Dari keramaian NYC, Cadillac Escalade gagah Gal melaju kencang memasuki pekarangan real estate di daerah watermill, Hampton. Rumah-rumah yang luas dan megah berdiri menjulang seperti bergerak mundur selama Ash mengemudikan mobil hitam itu menuju rumah baru mereka. Sebenarnya berat untuk Gal meninggalkan lower East Side, tempat ia dan keluarganya tinggal dulu, tapi mencari apartment untuk sepuluh orang bukan hal mudah.

Meskipun sekarang ia harus membayar jauh lebih mahal dan menempuh berpuluh kilo untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya, toh ia bisa pulang dimana ada Val dan anak-anaknya di situ. Sejak awal ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Val, mereka sengaja mengumpulkan dana untuk saat seperti ini, setelah mereka menikah. Val yang desainer fesyen dan Gal sebagai direktur rumah sakit hewan jelas harus pandai mengatur keuangan mereka setelah tinggal di tempat mewah ini.

Kadang kenyataan bahwa ia berada bersama Val sekarang selalu membuat Gal tersenyum sendiri. Sebelum pindah ke amerika, Gal dan keluarganya tinggal di London. Tetapi karena keluarga Edgar – suami Gal, sejak awal tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka, maka Cuma beberapa bulan Gal bertahan setelah kebakaran yang menganguskan rumahnya sekaligus merenggut Edgar dari hidupnya terjadi. ia merasa perih tiap kali berada di ibu kota dari negara yang dipimpin seorang ratu itu, memilih kembali ke manhattan, kampung halamannya dulu untuk setidaknya memulai awal yang baru.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya mereka sekarang memasuki pekarangan rumah yang luas, dengan udara segar dan lebih hangat - karena tempat ini dekat dengan pantai, Rumah mereka menjulang tinggi, ada beranda dan jendela yang sangat besar di rumah yang bergaya tradisional ini. Catnya putih dan lantai dari marmer, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua orang merasa nyaman berada di dalam saat udara terlalu terik, tapi juga lumayan membuat tubuhmu merinding saat musim dingin seperti sekarang ini.

"selamat datang!" Eiji, anak kedua Gal menyambut kedatangan mereka semua. Eiji anak laki-laki kedua Gal, ia pendek dan mungil dibanding orang-orang di rumah ini, rambut dan matanya hitam, kulitnya kuning langsat dan rona kental asia menghiasi wajahnya. Ei memang bukan anak kandung Gal, almarhum ayah Ei yang juga keluarga satu-satunya adalah sahabat Gal semasa hidup.

"oh, Eiji, kau sudah besar sekali nak.. " Val memeluk Ei sayang, Ei sedikit lebih pendek dari Val. "dan ini Edward kan? Kau juga bertambah tinggi nak.." ia mengusap pipi anak ke tiga Gal, Edward. Ed berambut merah sama seperti val, ikal dan membungkus wajah porcelainnya. Wajah Ed tadinya dingin, tapi melihat ada tiga anak kecil bersama Val, ed melembut juga. Ed memang suka anak-anak, saat ini ia mungkin berpikir kalau anak-anak itu juga sama bingungnya seperti dirinya, jadi ia tak mau membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman, - well, tiba-tiba punya dua ibu tentu saja bukan hal mudah untuk dicerna.  
"dan mischa…" Val memeluk anak perempuan di sebelah ed, Cuma beda satu tahun dengan kakaknya dengan seluruh Gal yang diturunkan padanya. Mischa dengan warna rambut dan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Gal, tapi memiliki wana hijau mata ayahnya. "kau cantik sekali nak.. mirip dengan ibumu.." Mischa mendongak, menatap Val dari atas ke bawah, sepertinya tidak ada niat mendekat meskipun tidak terlihat tidak suka.

Setelah Val memperkenalkan anak-anaknya satu-satu, rombongan yang baru datang itu kemudian dijamu oleh masakan sedap Ei – yang secara tak langsung adalah koki keluarga (karena tidak ada yang bisa membuat makanan yang layak santap selain Ei), Si sulung langsung mengambil posisi di sofa dan menonton acara gosip yang membosankan, memang tidak menaruh minat pada apapun. Sejak awal Ash memang dipaksa Gal untuk ikut menjemput keluarga baru mereka.

"Kalian pasti lelah ya? Bagaimana perjalanan ke New York?" Ed memulai percakapan dengan si kembar di depannya, Kyle sibuk menyantap kue pelangi yang memang sangat enak. Sudah lama ia tidak makan makanan seenak itu setelah Ayah mereka meninggal, Cloud seorang koki di restoran terkenal perancis.

"Iya kak, tapi menyenangkan sekali.. kami bisa melihat patung liberty dari dekat" Kyle terkekeh, sedangkan kembarannya cuma menatap meja tak tertarik dengan apapun.

Selama yang lain asyik bertukar cerita – kebanyakan Gal, Val, Ed dan Kyle, dengan sisanya yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, malam pun makin larut. Akhirnya semuanya memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Besok mereka akan membereskan rumah baru ini, masih banyak barang yang menumpuk dan belum disusun, bahkan beberapa masih ditutupi kain putih. Gal memang baru pindah beberapa hari sebelum Val datang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4**

Tak terasa hari sudah makin larut dan udara makin dingin. Seharian Gal dan Val mengkaryakan anak-anak mereka untuk membereskan rumah, meskipun rumah ini termasuk mewah, tapi untuk menekan biaya mereka memang hanya membeli gedungnya. Barang-barang yang diantar kurir, harus dibereskan dan disusun sendiri. Dua anak tertua mereka tidur merebah di sofa ruang tengah, bekerja paling keras dari tadi.

"ayo semuanya, hari ini kita makan malam di luar.. Ei tidak perlu memasak" seru Gal memanggil anak-anaknya, energinya seperti tak habis-habis. "hari ini restoran china milik temanku baru saja buka, dan ia ingin aku mengajak kalian semua makan di sana."

"restoran china? Terdengar enak.." Ujar Val, "kalau begitu, ayo semuanya ganti baju dan kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi. Kalian semua pasti sudah lapar kan?"

Diberi komando sang ibu, setengah lemas setengah lapar anak-anak itu beranjak ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap. Tapi Kruger hanya bisa ikut naik ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, ia sangat lelah. Kruger tidak pernah berolah raga, sehari-hari ia lebih senang duduk di depan komputer mengurusi kode biner. dan setelah berhenti dari kecanduannya akan internet, Kruger tetap lebih suka membaca buku-buku tebal teori kimia dibanding menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kuru, kok kau belum siap-siap, ayo cepat sayang.. kau mau ikut tidak?" Gal membangunkan Kruger, sudah setengah jam tapi Kruger sepertinya tidak berniat bangun dari kasur empuknya.

"ngh, aku di rumah saja mom.. bungkuskan saja untukku" gumamnya, bahkan tidak sanggup membuka mata.

"haha, baiklah.." Gal mengusap kepala anak tirinya itu sayang, "kau boleh istirahat kali ini, ada ash juga di kamarnya. Kalau terlalu lapar, ada snack di lemari, tapi kami akan kembali dengan cepat."

Kruger cuma menyahut dengan erangan pelan, terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

"ya.. ya..." cengir Gal, "kalian anak-anak muda perlu olah raga lebih banyak.." ia tersenyum, bangun lalu menyelimuti anak laki-lakinya itu, "selamat tidur" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan kamar Kruger.

Beberapa jam seperti sekejap saat Kruger menutup mata. Udara makin dingin, titik titik hujan yang turun dari tadi sekarang sudah berganti menjadi serpihan es lalu menjadi kapas putih yang luar biasa dingin. Salju sekarang menutupi tanah di halaman mereka, bukan hujan salju yang nyaman mendengar betapa kencangnya suara angin, seperti akan datang badai, padahal ini salju pertama tahun ini.

Kruger terbangun ketika suara ranting pohon yang bergoyang membentur jendelanya, menimbulkan suara decitan dan goresan yang membuat ngilu. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, Kruger mengusahakan dirinya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan setidaknya mengambil minum, kerongkongannya kering sekali.

Baru beberapa langkah menuruni tangga ia mencium wangi kopi panas dari arah beranda. Ash, tentu saja, sedang menikmati badai di luar jendela besar mereka. Beranda lantai dua memiliki jendela yang sangat besar. Jendela itu menghadap ke arah barat, bila hari cerah setiap sore hari akan ada pemandangan spesial dari sunset di teluk peconic dan pulau robins. Meskipun kali ini sejauh mata memandang cuma ada warna hitam dan salju yang turun seperti berlomba, cepat dan panik.

Dari jari jemari panjang Ash, sebatang kecil pilinan tembakau bertengger. Asap tipis meliuk santai dari bara di ujung batangan kecil itu. Ash menghirup rokoknya, menghembuskan tirai kabut di depan pangelihatannya.

"apa ibumu tahu kau merokok?" sembur Kruger begitu menuruni tangga, alisnya berjengit menatap sosok pirang itu menikmati rokoknya. Kruger benci perokok, ia selalu berpikir Cuma orang orang-orang bodoh yang merokok dan mereka perlu menggunakan kantong kertas besar di kepala mereka saat mengisap benda itu hingg tidak menjadikan orang lain yang disebelahnya menjadi perokok pasif.

Ash hanya mengangkat bahu, wajah tak pedulinya seperti mencibir Kruger, "Kalau kau tidak cerewet padanya, dia gak akan tahu." Nadanya tak peduli, mengembuskan lagi tirai asap dari mulutnya.

"Aku gak akan bilang kalau kau sekarang membuang jauh-jauh benda tidak berguna itu." Tandas Kruger.

"Haha..." tawa ash meremehkan, "aku tidak mau diceramahi anak kecil sepertimu." Ia meneruskan rokoknya.

Urat kemarahan di leher Kruger seperti terputus. Bocah ini sejak awal memang tidak terlihat menyenangkan, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Ash akan menjadi semenyebalkan itu saat mereka Cuma berdua.

-Klik-

Kruger mengambil gambar Ash dari ponselnya, tersenyum puas sekarang. "kau tahu, trend rokok sebagai tanda kedewasaan sudah ditinggalkan sejak puluhan tahun lalu, sekarang itu Cuma gerbang mendekati ganja dan drugs. Kusimpan ini sebagai barang bukti."

"Bocah! Beraninya kau!" Ash bangun dari duduk nyamannya, mengejar si rambut hitam yang menghindar cepat di depannya. Tak kena juga Ash menarik lengan kruger, mencoba mengambil paksa iphone di lengan adik tirinya itu. "sejak awal melihatmu aku sudah merasa kau ini menyebalkan, dan sekarang bukan Cuma tampangmu, tapi kelakuanmu juga menyebalkan sekali, bocah."

"apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan wajahku?" mencoba menarik tangannya tapi lengan ash seperti punya kekuatan berkali lipat dibanding kekuatan Kruger, "lepaskan tanganku!" rontanya.

"kulepaskan kalau kau sudah hapus itu, baru dua hari saja di sini kau sudah melunja -"

BLARR!

Suara petir menghentikan gerakan Ash sebentar, ia mengalihkan mata tajamnya ke luar jendela. Badai salju makin besar saja, seperti sedang mengamuk. "sepertinya malam ini akan turun badai besar." Ash melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya, ada nada getir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan di dalam suara husky-nya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?" yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan kalimat seperti menantang, dari awal dia memang tidak suka kalah.

"haha, bukannya kau yang takut?" Ash menggiring Kruger dan menjatuhkannya di sofa, mengunci gerakannya sambil satu tangannya mengambil smartphone di tangan kruger lalu menghapus foto yang menjadi akar masalah mereka. "well, kakak akan memelukmu kalau kau takut."

"Brengsek!"umpatnya masih meronta, "jangan berani-berani sentuh barang milikku! Kembalikan!"

Sebenarnya urusan Ash sudah selesai, dia bisa mengembalikan ponsel Kruger dan melepaskan bocah menyebalkan itu untuk meminimalisir urusan mereka, tapi ada bau menggelitik yang keluar dari leher Kruger. "... Kalau kulihat lagi, wajahmu mirip cewek ya?" ujarnya, sedikit meremehkan.

"Dasar buta! Dilihat dari manapun aku laki-laki! Kau sendiri terlalu tua 20 tahun untuk anak seumurmu!" setengah berteriak kesal, Kruger merebut kembali ponselnya.

Ash menatap lagi makhluk di depannya. Memang Kruger tidak biasa, warna kulitnya pucat dengan beberapa rona merah di tempat-tempat yang tepat, wajah mungilnya begitu cocok dengan tubuh kruger yang mungkin tidak '_sangat'_ kecil, tapi juga bukan ukuran normal. Dan mata birunya, seperti bisa melihat langit luas dan kebebasan di sana. Well, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi biru yang begitu luas dan dalam seperti itu tidak ditemukan dalam setiap iris. Tapi yang paling mengganggu Ash saat ini adalah bau aneh yang semilir dari leher Kruger. Legit dan memabukkan, seakan seluruh hasratnya akan terpuaskan hanya dengan mencium bau itu seharian tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ash menelan ludah, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ini pertama kali ia merasa seperti itu terhadap seseorang, apalagi pada orang menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Bocah sok. Berani taruhan, Kau pasti sering diincar Om-om mesum kan."Mencoba menutupi rasa penasaran yang sekarang menggelitik tubuhnya, ash melepas tangannya di pergelangan Kruger.

"Kau satu-satunya om-om mesum yang menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikkan seperti itu!" Sergah Kruger, "aku heran kenapa sikapmu seperti itu, padahal adik-adikmu bersikap sangat baik. Kau gak pantas jadi kakak mereka!"

"Kalau aku gak pantas lalu kau apa?" jawab Ash dingin, "kau sendiri seperti banci, adik-adikmu pasti malu punya kakak sepertimu." Sosok jangkung itu bangun dari atas Kruger, duduk di sebelahnya mengeluarkan lagi rokok dari saku celana. Ash selalu membutuhkan nikotin saat pikiran-pikiran aneh menjalari otaknya.

"Aku bukan banci dan aku sudah bilang untuk membuang benda itu kan?" Kruger merebut rokok Ash dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan lengkap dengan lighternya, menimbulkan bunyi klottrak pelan diantara suara badai yang makin heboh di luar sana.

Emosi Ash bereaksi cepat, ia mengangkat tangannya, bagaimana manis pun wajah bocah ini, Kruger sudah membuatnya sangat marah. "kau benar-benar -"

"BLAAARRR!"

Ketika tinju Ash hampir melayang ke wajah Kruger, lagi-lagi petir besar kembali menyambartapi kali ini bersamaan dengan lampu rumah mereka yang mati.

Ash mematung, tangan besarnya yang mengepal turun – berkeringat juga kruger, suaranya tercekat ketika hampir menerima tinju keras dari abang tirinya. Tapi si tinggi yang sombong itu sekarang benar-benar terdiam, gelap menyembunyikan mimik Ash, Kruger tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajahnya, tapi yang jelas ada ketegangan menyelimuti mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5**

Masih gelap gulita, sepertinya petir yang menyambar sudah memutus aliran listrik ke rumah besar mereka. Ash masih mematung, ketegangan seperti mengaliri nadi-nadinya, adrenalin yang terpacu sedikit berlebihan mendengar detak jantungnya - yang mungkin akan terasa jelas bila saja badai di luar tidak semakin parah.

"Hei Kau, rumah ini ada generatornya kan? Nyalakan sana!" Kruger memerintah sekaligus memecah kebisuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau saja yang nyalakan. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun sekarang." Suara Ash parau, kepercayaan dirinya tadi seperti hilang ditelan gelap.

"Kau menyuruhku?" Kruger mengernyitkan alis, "aku bahkan tidak tahu tempatnya dimana!"

"ok, aku yang nyalakan... tapi kau ikut denganku." Suara Ash terdengar seperti mengeluh, decit sofa memberi tahu kruger kalau Ash sudah bangun dari duduknya.

"Kenapa? kau takut akan ada monster keluar dari gudang?" sindir Kruger, sepertinya senang kali ini dia merasa sedikit berada di atas Ash. "ternyata Cuma badanmu saja yang besar, kau tapi didalamnya pengecut"

"Aku takut kau diperkosa maling saat aku kembali, kau pikir apa yang akan kukatakan pada Momma dan Val kalau itu terjadi?" Ash Cuma menjawab dengan nada dingin yang membuat Kruger makin emosi, "sudah, keluarkan ponselmu. Kita ke gudang bawah tanah sekarang."

"Berani kau katakan hal seperti itu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu!"

Perjalanan ke gudang ternyata tidak secepat saat kau bisa melihat. Rumah ini masih baru untuk mereka, meskipun tadi pagi mereka yang membereskan perabotannya, tapi tempat itu tentu saja masih belum familiar. Ash dan Kruger menyusuri dinding menuju bagian sayap kiri rumah itu, kilat dari jendela dan penerangan dari ponsel Kruger sangat membantu, meskipun keadaan remangnya tetap tidak membuat nyaman.

Mereka terhenti di sebuah pintu yang rata di lantai. Ash meraba mencari kenop pintu yang berbahan besi dan alumunium itu, membuka kuncinya yang sedikit berkarat dan menarik pintu itu ke atas hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Dari bawah pintu itu menguar bau anggur dan bau kayu lapuk. Selain sebagai penyimpanan barang, gudang besar ini juga jadi tempat penyimpanan anggur. Meskipun botol-botol di bawah kebanyakan kosong, koleksi dari pemilik rumah pintu tersebut, ada tangga kayu pendek menuju ke bawah. Ash lagi-lagi terdiam, rasa tidak nyaman menjalari tubuhnya dan membuat kaki panjangnya seperti terpancang ke lantai.

Kruger mendahului kakak tirinya, memijakkan kakinya ke anak tangga kayu yang berderit keras menahan berat tubuh Kruger. Di dalam udara jauh lebih pengap dan kepekatan gelapnya jauh lebih tinggi, bahkan cahaya dari ponsel Kruger Cuma bisa menerangi kakinya. Sebenarnya Kruger akan merasa jauh lebih baik kalau ia kembali ke atas dan menunggu lampunya menyala sendiri, tapi mengingat ejekannya sendiri pada Ash, Kruger lebih suka menjadi pemberani dan menyalakan generatornya sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, penakut? Cepat turun!" Kruger sosok besar itu masih kaku, seperti tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengikutinya ke bawah. Well, dia tidak butuh orang itu di bawah sini, tapi ia tidak suka harus menyalakan generatornya sendiri, seperti melaksanakan perintah Ash.

"huh? Yeah, tentu saja." Ash buru-buru turun mengikuti Kruger, tidak suka dikatai pengecut, apalagi oleh orang dengan wajah seperti perempuan. Dalam kepanikan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan Ash tidak menyadari kalau berat tubuhnya ternyata tidak dapat ditopang tangga tua yang malang itu.

KRAK – tangga kayu yang dipijak Ash patah. Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika Ash dengan refleks cepatnya mencari pengangan dan berakhir menarik pintu di atasnya lalu kerah belakang Kruger. Kruger ikut jatuh ke belakang dengannya dan pintu di atas mereka berdebam keras menutup.

"ugh..." erang Kruger, sakit dan kaget tepatnya. "apa yang kau lakukan sih? Yang barusan itu bahaya tahu!" Kruger berteriak Keras, masih menduduki perut Ash.

"ngh... Kau pikir aku sengaja?" balasnya mengerang marah, sadar kalau kulit betisnya perih. Kaki Ash terjerembab ke tangga yang sekarang bolong, sedikit tergantung ke bawah. Saat jatuh tadi sepertinya ia tertoreh ujung potongan kayu yang runcing, menghasilkan lecet yang tak seberapa, tapi lumayan perih. "sorry, itu memang salahku tadi. Kau gak apa?"

"Kau membuatku hampir jantungan. Kau kenapa sih barusan?" Kruger mengarahkan cahayanya ke muka Ash lalu ke kakinya, "what the - , ya Tuhan, kakimu.." Ia membantu Ash mengeluarkan kakinya dari tangga, sebenarnya ia akan tergelak kalau saja posisi mereka tidak sedang berada di gudang yang pengap dengan hujan badai di luar. "Kakimu tidak patah kan? Dasar raksasa."

"kurasa tidak ...mungkin Cuma terkilir..." Ash terdiam lagi. Kakinya mungkin sudah tidak sakit, tapi nafasnya mulai memburu. Ash menggenggam tangan Kruger, tangan besarnya terasa begitu dingin dan lembab menunjukkan keadaan emosinya yang campur aduk.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Kruger benar-benar khawatir sekarang, ia bisa mendengar deru nafas berat Ash "sebaiknya kau ke atas duluan, dimana generatornya? Biar aku yang nyalakan."

"generatornya di bawah sana, di dinding bagian kanan sebelah lemari anggur..." Ash berusaha bersikap tenang, meskipun terengah. Saran yang diberikan Kruger mungkin memang benar, tempat sempit seperti ini tidak cocok untuknya, jadi ia –dengan hati-hati, naik ke atas untuk membuka pintunya. Tapi saat ia mendorong lempengan berat besi tua itu, pintunya tidak juga mau terangkat. "gak bisa dibuka. Pintunya macet." Ash terengah makin cepat.

Kruger terbelalak, "apa maksudnya macet?" dengan cepat ia menyusul Ash untuk mencoba sendiri membuka pintunya, tapi seperti kata si pirang, pintunya memang tidak bisa terbuka. "apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membukanya?"

"entahlah..., uhuk, ini juga pertama kalinya aku masuk ke sini, jadi mana kutahu." terbatuk pelan, nafas Ash mulai memburu, membuat Kruger cukup panik. "gainsetnya.. "ia mengingatkan.

Dengan hati-hati kruger menuruni tangga, mungkin keadaan yang membuat panik ini akan terasa lebih aman saat ada cahaya menerangi mereka. Kruger menyusuri dinding dan menemukan tuas yang ia cari dalam hitungan detik, menariknya untuk menyalakan cadangan energi di rumah itu. Tapi bahkan setelah ia mencoba beberapa kali memindah-mindahkan tuasnya, lampu sama sekali tidak menyala. "Tuasnya longgar, sepertinya bagian dalamnya ada yang rusak!" suara Kruger keras agar Ash yang menunggunya di bawah tangga bisa mendengar. "apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Ash tidak menjawab. Sampai saat Kruger kembali ia menemukan si jangkung sedang berjongkok di sebelah tangga. Satu tangannya memeluk perut dan satu lagi menahan ke pegangan tangga, dengan tubuh gemetaran dan nafas yang terengah makin parah. Ash seperti sedang terkena penyakit, dan itu membuat Kruger benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kruger hanya bisa mendekati kakaknya dan menyentuh pundak lebar Ash, berharap ia tidak terlalu sakit untuk menjawab atau melepaskan kesadarannya dan meninggalkan Kruger sendiri di gudang bawah tanah. Lengkap dengan bau apek dan lampu mati.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Kruger mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke wajah Ash, mungkin saja si pirang itu sekarang sedang mengerjainya. Tapi wajah menderita Ash dengan peluh dan segala deru nafas cukup meyakinkan Kruger kalau ia memang tidak bohong.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Kau sakit?" Kruger menyentuh dahi Ash, mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Tapi saat udara dingin begini, Kruger ragu ia dapat mengukurnya dengan benar. Badai di luar memang semakin lebat saja, meskipun suara yang berhasil masuk ke gudang sangat kecil tapi suhu di bawah seperti akan membekukan tubuh mereka.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan menelpon Mom!" Kruger mulai bingung, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Kruger menghubungi nomor kedua ibunya, tetapi badai sepertinya merusak jaringan telepon. Bahkan saat Val mengangkat telponnya pun suara yang mereka dengar putus-putus.

"…." Nafas Ash putus-putus, perlahan tangan besarnya menggapai ke pinggang kecil Kuger. Dengan tenaga seadanya Ash menarik Kruger ke pelukannya. Entah setengah sadar, atau memang nalurinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menarik Kruger, meringkus tubuh kecilnyanya dalam dada bidang dan tubuh atletis Ash.

"b..bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Kruger bersemu, setengah malu, tapi lebih banyak khawatir saat tubuhnya dikunci sosok besar yang gemetar di belakangnya. "lepaskan aku! …. Hei.." Ia meronta, tapi pelukan Ash kuat sekali.

"…. Kau benar-benar sakit kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ia bertanya retoris. Bukan pertama kali ia merawat adik-adiknya saat sakit, tapi sakit yang seperti ini - dengan orang sebesar, ini adalah pengalaman baru untuknya.

"bicaralah…" suara Ash tersendat, nafasnya tersengal seperti terkena hiperventilasi. Tangan besar panjangnya melingkar di sekitar pinggang mungil Kruger. "berceritalah… " bisiknya parau, "ceritakan apa saja… ajak aku bicara…" Ia merengkuh tubuh kuru makin dalam, menariknya ke belakang dengan sisa tenaganya.

"he..hei!" seru Kruger panik. Baru kali ini ada yang memeluknya sekuat itu, seperti takut ia akan menghilang. "jangan seperti ini tapinya.." ujarnya gugup, "kita bisa bicara dengan normal kan?" Kruger melepas jari-jari panjang yang sekarang memilin pinggangnya itu.

Ash masih kukuh memeluk Kruger, meskipun tidak sekuat tadi karena pusing di kepalanya sudah tidak dapat ditolerir. Apalagi dengan satu-satunya objek hidup di dekatnya tidak kooperatif. Ia mengatur nafas, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan. "pant… well, siapa namamu?" nafasnya masih cepat.

"huh?" Kruger mengangkat sebelah alisnya, well, mereka memang baru bertemu kemarin, tapi melupakan nama saudara tirimu yang bahkan ikut berbenah rumah bersama mungkin sedikit keterlaluan. "namaku Kruger. Semuanya biasa memanggilku Kuru. Ingat itu baik-baik." Tekannya di kalimat terakhir, "kau Ash kan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kruger… nama yang bagus, benar-benar gak cocok dengan wajahmu" ejek Ash, mengacuhkan pertanyaan terakhir Kruger. Tawa kecilnya setengah hati tapi setidaknya menunjukkan kalau kondisinya membaik. Instinctly, Ash mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kruger sampai punggung kecil di depannya menempel ke dadanya. Ash merasa makin tenang saat Kruger berhenti meronta.

"a..apa?" seru si rambut hitam emosi. Anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung. "kalau kau tidak sakit seperti ini, aku benar-brnar sudah menghajarmu! Kau seharusnya malu dengan ukuran badanmu! Sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu yang lain," setengah mengancam tapi tetap tidak berontak.

"aku kan Cuma bercanda…" Ash berbisik, sejak tadi nafasnya mulai tenang, "Kau benar-benar hebat Kruger," ia menghirup bau di tengkuk Kuru perlahan, sepertinya bau itu yang menjauhkannya dari kepanikan. "kau bisa membuatku tenang secepat ini"

"Hentikan itu!" Kruger menutup tengkuknya malu, segera berdiri begitu merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya melonggar sama sekali. "entah kau sakit atau apa, tapi ini terlalu aneh! Mengyingkir dariku!" serunya marah dan menjauhi Ash beberapa langkah.

Seperti ada tombol tak terlihat yang ditekan, perasaan Ash kembali sesak. Merasa kembali sendirian di kegelapan hampir total sejauh ia memandang, membuat mual seperti menjalari tiap alur nadinya, dan itu membuat ia gemetar ngeri. "oke, aku minta maaf.. yeah, aku tahu ini aneh" suara husky Ash berdecit pelan, "aku membutuhkanmu ok… please, jangan pergi.." nadanya memohon, susah payah berusaha menggapai Kruger di sebelahnya.

"kau… claustrophobic?" ia bertanya curiga. Ia pernah membacanya beberapa kali bahwa ada sebagian orang yang memiliki ketakutan berlebihan terhadap sesuatu. Dan cowok besar di hadapannya sepertinya mengalami ketakutan luar biasa terhadap tempat sempit dan gelap. "baiklah," jiwa ke-kakakan Kruger muncul, "Kau boleh dekat denganku, tapi jangan melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi." Kruger duduk di anak tangga sebelah Ash, menempelkan pudaknya yang lebih pendek ke pundak Ash.

"well, tidak juga.." Ash tidak mau mengaku, tapi merasa lega Kruger duduk di sebelahnya lagi. "mungkin aku… Cuma anemia.." bisiknya, tangan besarnya merayap, dengan jari-jari panjang mulai memilin jari kruger. Tangannya sedingin es, meskipun mulai menghangat ketika ia perlahan makin tenang. "tapi aku harus minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu.."

Kruger mendengus pelan, ia merasa sedikit menang. Bocah besar sekarang di sebelahnya, membutuhkannya, lucu juga karena ia merasa senang akan itu. "dari awal aku sudah tahu kau lebih menyebalkan dari yang lainnya.. tapi kau bisa penurut begini, apa seharusnya tiap hari mati lampu ya?" Kruger menyindir.

Ash tertawa kecil, "ternyata kau memang genit ya kruger.. kau suka kutempeli?" candanya, Ash menarik nafas, menghirup bau semilir yang masih tajam untuknya. "humh.. tapi wangimu memang enak, boleh aku memelukmu lagi?"

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu ke bawah sana.." Kruger menjauhkan wajah Ash yang mulai mendekat lehernya.

"Kau ini, aku kan cuma bercanda…" cengir Ash, "berani taruhan kau pasti belum pernah punya pacar kan?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jawab Kruger ketus, "Jangan katakan kau mau pamer rekor cewekmu, Playboy?"

"Hmm, kau mau kukenalkan pada salah satu dari mereka? Kau akan kesulitan sendiri kalau tidak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik di umur segini" nada bicara Ash masih mengalun menggoda, tidak sadar nafas mereka mulai berembun. Udara dingin sekali, padahal mereka hanya memakai dua lapis baju.

"Aku berbeda denganmu, aku bukan orang yang suka mempermainkan perempuan.." Kruger memeluk lututnya, makin dekat dengan Ash untuk mengurangi rasa dingin, "aku hanya akan 'menyentuh' perempuan yang kucintai saja… setelah menikah."

"hmm…. Kolot." Balasnya geli.

"Sembarangan! aku tidak mau terkena AIDS. Kau tahu, seks bebas itu bukan hal baik.. Kau bisa terkena masalah karena itu suatu saat nanti." Kruger memberi wejangan, dari awal ia memang tidak suka dengan segala penyimpangan Ash. Kruger tidak dibesarkan di lingkungan seperti itu. "Kau juga, sebaiknya berhenti melakukan hal buruk, kau bisa membuat ibumu sedih tahu."

"Haha, sudahlah… dia juga kan seenaknya, menikah dengan cewek di umur segitu.. egois sekali kan?" perlahan tangan Ash melingkar ke pinggang Kruger, mencari kehangatan – dan si rambut hitam itu tidak menolak, mungkin tidak sadar juga merasa nyaman. "maksudku, well.. kenapa aku gak boleh egois?"

Kruger terdiam sejenak. Ia juga merasa begitu, saat Val pertama kali mengatakan ia ingin menikah lagi sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak setuju. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa calon orangtuanya adalah juga perempuan. Ini terlalu absurd sampai-sampai Kruger tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"…. Hei, apa kau setuju dengan pernikahan mereka?" Ia bertanya, tetapi seperti lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Maksudku, ini terlalu aneh… Aku tidak menyangka ibuku seperti ini, tapi melihatnya bisa kembali tertawa seperti dulu… Aku merasa tidak punya pilihan lain."

Val memang mengalami depresi ringan paska kematian Cloud. Murung dan menjadi work-a-holic, setengahnya karena Val merasa panik bagaimana membiayai hidup anak-anaknya yang masih kecil dan setengahnya karena ia benar-benar kehilangan sosok yang selama ini menjaganya.

"hm…entahlah," Ash berpikir sejenak, "aku tidak begitu peduli… Asal dia berhenti marah-marah tidak jelas di rumah saja aku sudah lega" Ia bergumam. Ash mengenang ibunya yang juga mengalami shock berat setelah ditinggal Ayah mereka. Tempramen tinggi dan mudah tersulut emosi oleh hal-hal kecil. "Valrhona orang baik sih, mereka kan sering saling mengunjungi sebelum menikah.. Kau pasti kecewa dengan mommma ya? Haha.. dia memang jauh beda disbanding ibumu."

"Tidak, Kurasa dia orang baik.." Wajah Gal terbayang, "aku hanya tidak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Punya dua ibu dengan tujuh saudara… seperti drama TV saja."

Ash terkekeh geli, apa ang dikatakan Kruger memang menyuarakan pikirannya juga. "sepertinya akan lebih banyak drama mulai saat ini. Hm, mom pasti kaget, saat keluar dari sini ia akan memelukmu lebih dulu dibanding aku."

"memelukku buat apa? Kita hanya terkunci di sini.. Lagipula keaaanmu lebih parah dariku."

"Cuma hipotesa, " Ash mengangkat bahu, tangan besarnya makin melingkar ke pinggang kuru, menarik pelan tubuh kecil itu ke rengkuhannya. "Kruger, aku ngantuk… Aku belu tidur sejak semalam." Suara Ash makin pelan. Kemarin pikirannya tidak mengijinkan Ash tidur.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana.." si rambut hitam itu juga lama-lama menguap bosan.

"Yeah.." Ash menyenderkan kepala kuru ke pundaknya, lalu dia sendiri menyenderkan pelipisnya ke kepala Kruger. Memeluk yang lebih kecil nyaman, saling berbagi kehangatan.

Salju turun makin lebat, tapi Ash dan Kruger sudah tidak peduli. Nafas dan detak jantung keduanya seirama, seperti menina bobokan masing-masing. Pagi akan datang dan mereka masih punya beberapa jam untuk tidur. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang tahu mereka berpelukan seperti ini saat keluar nanti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 7**

"ASLAAAN? KRUGEEEER?" Galatea berteriak panik, mencari kedua anaknya. Kemarin malam mereka terjebak badai dan berakhir menginap di restoran china milik teman Gal. Dan saat pagi hari mereka pulang, kedua anak laki-laki tertuanya menghilang. Ia sudah berkeliling rumah, dan kalau setengah jam lagi mereka tetap tidak ditemukan, Gal akan menelpon polisi.

Di dalam gudang Kruger mendengar sayup-sayup suara Gal, mendorong pelan tubuh Ash yang masih memeluknya dalam tidur, menaiki tangga dan menggedor pintu di atas kepalanya. "MOM! AKU DI SINI!" teriaknya, membuat suara gaduh agar sang ibu mendengar.

"ah!" Gal mendekati pintu dari arah suara Kruger terdengar, menarik kenop pintunya yang berat itu dengan sekali tarikan keras. "Kruger? Ash? Ash mana?"

"Aku di sini Mom.." Ash menggaruk belakang kepalanya setelah menguap lebar , muncul setelah Kruger keluar lebih dulu. Mata Ash memicing ketika cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya.

"Aslan? Kau gak apa nak?" Gal buru-buru mendekat, mengusap pipinya dan dahi Ash, mengecek kesehatannya. "Kau bawa obat kemarin? Kami terjebak macet Ash.. oh, Tuhan.. kau pasti kesusahan.." nada Gal makin lama makin terdengar miris.

Ash terkena claustrophobia sejak umurnya delapan tahun. Ia terjebak di dalam kloset saat rumahnya terbakar sampai sang ayah menyelamatkannya. Hal itu menjadi trauma besar ketika ternyata nyawa Edgar tidak tertolong dan anjing keluarga mereka yang mengantarnya ke luar juga tidak selamat.

Ia masih selalu terkenang perasaan tertekan ketika terjebak di lemari pakaian itu, dengan bunyi keretak api yang mendekat dan hawa yang semakin panas. Sejak saat itu Ash tidak pernah tahan berada di ruang sempit tertutup sendirian. Tubuhnya akan menggigil dan nafasnya tersengal. Biasanya Ash akan merasa sedikit tenang dengan sebutir Xanax atau Lexapro, tapi tetap saja obat-obat itu tidak menyembuhkannya.

"Kruger membantuku mom, jadi aku gak apa." Ash menjawab santai, tapi cukup untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran ibunya.

"Kruger!" Gal memekik, buru-buru memeluk Kruger, "Syukurlah dia bersamamu… terima kasih nak, kau pasti kerepotan sekali semalam" Gal berbisik perlahan, mengusap punggung Kruger menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"eh? Sama sekali gak apa kok Momma," jawab Kruger, Ash memang merepotkan, tapi tidak serepot yang dibayangkan Gal sepertinya. Ia melihat langit di luar sudah kekuningan. "sudah pagi ternyata.." gumamnya tidak menyangka.

"Kita panggil tukang reparasi, kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terulang lagi." Val melongok ke dalam gudang. Gelap dan lembab, bersyukur keda bocah itu bisa bertahan.

"Kau yakin kan kau oke Ash?" Gal kembali memeriksa kesehatan anaknya, masih takut ada yang salah dengan miniatur mendiang suaminya itu. "Sial, aku takut sekali saat tadi pagi kalian gak ada."

"aku tidak apa Mom, jangan membuatku seolah serapuh itu." Ash setengah mengomel, Gal memang berlebihan. Tapi hal itu wajar mengingat kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya sudah membuat banyak masalah untuk Gal.

Ibu bertubuh seksi itu menusuk-nusuk jidat anaknya kesal, "aku mengkhawatirkanmu dasar bocah sok." Omelnya juga, "Kau sudah berterima kasih pada Kuru? Kau pasti membuatnya susah kan kemarin malam?"

Ash menghela nafas meremehkan, lalu mengangkat bahu. "sepertinya gak juga kok Mom, Kruger tampaknya suka berperan jadi objek hidup yang kupeluk.."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti barang!" marah Kruger memukul bahu Ash, tidak serius tapi tidak pelan juga.

"baiklah, baiklah.. kalau begitu sang penghangat tubuku, terdengar lebih manusiawi.." Ash merangkul bahu Kruger, seperti tidak terjadi apapun, "aah,, aku lapar sekali. Sarapan-sarapan… Eiii.." Ash memanggil adiknya sambil menggiring Kruger ke dapur.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar mesum!" Kruger mendorong Ash jauh-jauh, tapi tetap mengikuti Ash. Perut mereka memang sudah sangat keroncongan.

Val dan Gal saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum, "sepertinya kejadian semalam membuat mereka makin dekat.." Val tersenyum senang.

Mulai hari ini, sepertinya kisah keluarga mereka akan lebih menyenangkan.


End file.
